


Outrage

by FrenchThing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, so short, too many fancy words because i'm a pompous idiot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchThing/pseuds/FrenchThing
Summary: There is, within the walls of Camelot, a secret hidden where everyone can see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scandale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761847) by [FrenchThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchThing/pseuds/FrenchThing). 



> Hi ! This is a translation of my fic "Scandale", because my lovely friend feluriana (go read her stuff, that's an order) convinced me to post it. It's not exactly like the original because some words just can't be translated but OH WELL I tried my best. This is my first ever fic in English, so I apologise for any grammatical or spelling error, please let me know if you see any. I had this idea while listening to "Strange Love" by Halsey so yeah, if you want to listen to that ??? So, uh enjoy reading I guess ahah I'm awkward

It was wrong. They knew it very well, but the voice of reason couldn't do anything against the consuming passion that dwelled within them and rules seemed to fly away whenever they touched, their skin catching fire at any contact, sweet madness overtaking their once rational minds.

It was incredibly pleasing. They reveled in it, their secret sprawling boldly for everyone to see while still being out of sight. Being aware of the insanity that possessed them without anyone noticing it gave it an intoxicating taste of rebellion. There was in the forbidden something terribly exhilarating.

It was unthinkable. It was too indecent, too immoral for anyone to even consider it. Whoever would utter a daring hypothesis about their relationship would be mocked and thought crazy, no matter how right they were : accusations like these would be an unforgivable blaspheme. 

It was obvious. There was always something, in the way they talked and touched each other, a mischievous care at the idea to know what everyone ignores and a hushed affection in their fights. Here was the brilliance in their depravity, its brightness blinding the rest of the world and letting everyone think that there was nothing more than expected between them. 

It was foolproof. Any insolent being as much as suspected of having discovered their actions could easily be silenced, the combination of the political and magical powers of the two lovers making them untouchable. No one would ever dare attacking the King and the Court Warlock, no matter the gravity of their acts.

It was dangerous. They didn't think about the morning and the questions it would bring, forgetting their feelings at the darkest hour of the night. They knew they couldn't go on for much longer, that sooner or later they would have to face the reality, but it was so much easier to stay in denial; easier to pretend that it didn't hurt rather than hoping to reach an illusion; easier to surrender to the desires of their bodies to forget the clamour of their hearts and to leave the falsely eternal promises to the legitimate lovers.

It was disgraceful. Their silent addiction that appeared in meaningful looks, brushing hands and loving smiles, the shameful secret of the court hidden in dark alcoves, abandoned chambers and whispered words, their immoral love disguised in a corrupted lust. 

It was their prohibited embrace before dawn, their impossible but oh so real feelings, their daring and radiant destiny.

It was an outrage.

It was them.


End file.
